nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Russel Cormack
Russel Cormack is a male human rogue PC and one of the Heroes of Unity in the first Emeron campaign. Background Russel and his sister Roslyn were born in Emeron City but orphaned at an early age. The two scrambled to scrape by, doing their best to earn (or more commonly steal) what was needed to survive. In 1072 he was recruited as part of a group of adventurers who would later go on to become the Heroes of Unity by the Great White Wizard Dillman, who sent them on a simple mission to make a delivery in the Principality of Antyoch. Though this mission was mundane, it had the benefit of bringing these heroes together and creating the core of that group. With the Heroes of Unity Along with Roslyn and the rest of the Heroes of Unity Russel took part in defeating the attempted coup of Notil Avantes, the self described "Kingpriest" of Akana and restoring Prince Lurin Talsar XVI to power. He was also key in uncovering the efforts of followers of Baraxus to bring back Imyan, one of the Emeron the Conqueror's most brutal lieutenants, as an undead being and re-conquer the Kingdom. Unfortunately the efforts resulted in Roslyn's death, as their enemies managed to hunt her down and murder her in Emeron City. Russel worked with the Heroes to uncover the conspirators and secret agents of Baraxus in the Principalities of Emeron and Rupmon and to amass allies to face the massive army of undead and traitorous humans in the Principality of Imyan. Russel and rest of the Heroes of Unity located Joslin Woodbridge, the last scion of the last human king of Emeron, and the ''Crown of the Monarch, ''allowing him to rally the other three Principalities of Emeron and fight Imyan's forces in the Battle of Unity. Russel participated in the Battle of Unity, helping to slay the death knight himself. The Brewmaster's Beerstien After the murder of Roslyn and having gathered a great deal of coin on their adventurers Russel suggested to his comrades, Kyril Shatterstone and Beastnut that they open a tavern together in Emeron City. Beastnut was a skilled brewer, Russel was a talented chef and Kyril had the mental focus to run the business and the connections to convince some of his clansmen to move to Emeron City to help construct and operate the business. Along with the addition of Kyril's clansman Klaron Shattersone the business proved to be a near immediate success and the business has far outlived all three of it's original founders. The Beast in the Lake In 1172 Russel found himself wrapped up in an adventure with Eddie Drezzen that involved a mythical beast that lived in Koehler Lake returning to life. The legend had stated that the beast had laid waste to Emeron hundreds of years ago before being stopped and turned to stone by a hero named Sir Lantrov, who was forced to likewise turn to stone to stop the monster. A statue was erected in the knight's honor to pay homage to his sacrifice. Evidently the spell holding the monster was broken and Eddie and Russel had to work with Sir Lantrov to defeat the beast. The three were able to actually destroy the monster, saving the city and untold lives in the process. The statue of Sir Lantrov was later joined by one of Eddie, armed with five short swords and wielding one in each hand, and of Russel holding a short sword in one hand and a lasso in the other. Personality and Abilities Russel was an unlikely hero. Undeniably money focused, he nonetheless had a good heart and did not let the lure of coin blind him to what was truly important. He was a capable pickpocket and locksmith and skilled with both a short sword and lasso. All this combined with his stealth abilities made him a formidable opponent if he wished to be. He was also a very good cook, designing most of the recipes that the Brewmaster's Beerstien continues to use to this day. Russel died at the age of 43 from a sudden and unexpected heart attack. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC